


Present-Memory

by Kalloway



Category: Romancing SaGa Re;univerSe (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Referenced Hector/Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: He'd let himself remember.
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days (2021), The Lemonade Cafe





	Present-Memory

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, January 19/The world unwinds inside of me

Final Emperor paused when he saw them, quietly trying to tamp down memories and longing. He knew more than he had any right to, and remembered things that hadn't yet happened. 

Watching Hector quietly slip an arm around Gerard should have been such a little thing, but not when all their feelings still lived inside of him. 

He knew far too many things, deep within. He remembered so much, and carried it on. 

But he would be the last. He knew that. 

Final Emperor watched Gerard draw close and smile. 

Perhaps just for a moment longer, he'd let himself remember.


End file.
